Silent Heart
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: New feud, new allies, new enemies, and a new war path set to place its seeds in the next upcoming PPV. SummerSlam is approaching fast as a young anti-hero and her unlikely ally team up against a manipulative woman and a man full of intellectual words. Only one team can take home the cherished prizes. Who will win? (B-2)
1. New Feud

*Imigie's POV*

I was on my way to the Divas locker room and passed by Damien Sandow and AJ Lee. AJ stepped in front of me and blocked me.

"You know you can't take my baby," she said and skipped around me. "I'm smart enough to beat you and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn is out of the title picture so it's just you and me."

"You're welcome!" Damien Sandow shouted.

I suddenly heard a punch to Sandow. I looked and saw Cody Rhodes. AJ tried to pulled Sandow away and Cody stopped attacking him and stood in front of me. It was happening.

"You stay away from us!" Cody shouted. "I'm a scholar no more!" He turned to AJ. "And you keep your hands away from her. She's with me."

AJ skipped away from Sandow and passed Cody then slapped me. I held my face in shock before AJ grabbed me by the hair then slammed me into a shelf then let me go. I fell down, pain was in my face physically and emotionally.

"You're weak imigie!" AJ shouted. "You'll be tapping out."

"You're welcome!" Damien Sandow shouted as he walked closer to me.

I shuddered as he spoke. "I will teach you what it is like to be the weak one like she said, bitch! You're welcome."

Out of nowhere, he slammed my head on the floor before he took off with AJ.

Cody quickly rushed to my side and hugged me. "Are you okay imigie?" he asked me as I covered my forehead. I shook my head sadly. Cody let me go when I saw him looking at my covered forehead. The concern on his face was very clear.

"imigie, let me look. You're covering your head"

I slowly removed my hand from my forehead and noticed blood on my hand. I groaned as I saw it and felt it drip from my forehead. "Ugh," I said. I was agonized.

"Oh no!" Cody sounded concerned. "Poor imi, I need to get you to the trainer's room now."

I shook my head in response. "I have a match today," I replied in a pained voice.

Cody looked more concerned. "No imigie," he said sternly. "This is serious."

"Hey guys." Cody and I looked up. It was Kaitlyn.

"So you guys look totally cute together," she said happily. "I think you shou-" She turned to me and saw the blood dripping from my face. "What happened to you?"

"AJ Lee slammed her against a shelf then Sandow slammed her head against the floor," Cody explained. "She's in bad condition. I'm going to take her to the trainer's room. She's hurt."

Kaitlyn's expression looked shocked as she looked at my head that was still dripping blood. "That sucks," she said. "I hope you get that fixed imigie."

"Oh, she will," Cody replied as he found something handed it to me. "I'll be making sure that she's okay." Kaitlyn left while I held, what it looked to be a towel, over my bloodied head.

Cody stood up then he helped me up. "You still need to get your head checked out," he said worriedly. "It's looks pretty bad."

I nodded as we walked to thr trainer's room. "Cody," I whispered to him. "I'm scared. I'm scared about how much time I need out of the ring."

Cody looked down at me and hugged me for comfort. "Don't worry imigie," he said. "We just need to get your head fixed. I'll be right here with you."

I smiled as he hugged me more.

"Just remember," he continued as we stopped at the door to the trainer's room. "I'm a scholar no more."

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

I opened the door to the trainer's room with my free hand while I held imigie's hand. After seeing the blood drip from her face, I knew this had to get fixed. I became increasingly worried about her. I saw a doctor in the room and saw me.

"Hello Cody," he greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"

I knew exactly what to tell him. I brought in imigie who was still covering her head. "I have imigie here," I said. "She was hit in the head by being slammed into a shelf and into the floor."

I turned to her as she uncovered the towel from her face that was covered in blood. I winced as I saw the blood drip from her face.

"Yeah," the doctor said. "We need to stitch that up, immediately." He turned to imigie who looked worried. "Don't worry ma'am. We'll get you fixed in no time." He left as I motioned imigie to sit at the table nearby.

"I hate this," she said. "I think we'll need to give a little payback."

I laughed a little as I heard her say this. "Don't worry imigie," I reassured her. "I know it's scary but I'll be by your side. It's going to be okay."

She laid her head on my bare chest as I hugged her back. I didn't care if she got some blood on me. I just wanted her to know that she was going to be okay.

I heard sudden footsteps as I let her go. There was the first doctor with a second doctor.

"Do you want me to leave or is it okay for me to stay with her?" I asked them.

"You can stay with her if you want," the first doctor replied. "Besides, I think we are all going to ship you and her. That kind of friendship, I think you both can take on Damien Sandow and AJ Lee."

I frowned, puzzled to hear what he had said. "You ship us?" I asked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"You and her can become a perfect mixed tag team," the second doctor said.

"But we're not dating," imigie added. "We're just friends. Besides, who says a mixed tag can't be friends?"

I nodded, knowing the point she made. Damn, she was good. "I will have to agree with her," I said before telling her to lay down. I knew it was time for her to get her head stitched up. The first doctor set up a small table of surgical instruments beside the table bed imigie was laying on. I reached my hand to hers as I squeezed it then kissed the non bloodied side of her forehead as saying that everything was going to be okay.

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

Cody's grip on my hand gave me a sense of comfort I had never felt before. It was the only thing I was feeling when I saw the doctor's gloved hands with a small piece of a string of some sort pass by me. Was he stitching me up? I couldn't feel anything but comfort. It was a feeling I did not want to forget at all.

"Aww," Cody said in my ear. "You're quite a lovely one."

I couldn't hold back a smile that was shown on my face.

"It's stitched up," I heard the doctor say. I quickly got myself out of the bed and was stopped by Cody who held me.

"I would wait about a few days for that to heal up," the doctor said to me. "I wouldn't compete in those few days before we remove the stitch."

I nodded as I followed Cody out of the trainer's room and came face to face with Damien Sandow and AJ Lee.

AJ was standing in front of me and Damien was standing by Cody. I felt seething anger fill me.

"Hi," AJ said then laughed.

I slapped her on the face then threw her too a wall. I felt a sense of relief but I wasn't finished. I turned to Damien and slapped him.

"Your welcome," Cody said as I blew Damien a kiss. We walked away and were about to separate when Cody turned to me.

"We should be a tag team," he said. "And we should be called... Rhodes of Sorrow."


	2. New Titles

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

Rhodes of Sorrow. That rung in my head as Cody and I said goodbye before separating to the locker rooms. I walked into the Divas locker room and saw all the Divas but AJ Lee.

"Holy crap!" Cameron squealed. "You and Cody make a perfect tag team. Rhodes of Sorrow sounds perfect!"

All of the girls in the locker room came to hug me. Okay, I know I am close to possibly teaming with Cody Rhodes but I am for sure, not dating him. I was too young for someone like him. I guess I could say we just became really good friends.

"Guys," I began. "I'm not dating him. We're just good friends."

"We know imigie," Natalya replied.

I smiled as the girls hugged me. It felt nice to have the girls watch my back. At this point, AJ was with Damien Sandow and I, bumping into Cody, was something I wasn't ever expecting but something I would never forget.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

And slowly, that door opens as we all turned and saw a producer there."imigie," he said. "There's something interesting that Stephanie wants to show you. Cody is going too."

He left as that door shut so slowly. I waved goodbye as I left the locker room and went into Triple H's office where he, Stephanie, Damien Sandow, AJ and Cody were.

Cody held me close to him as if he were going to protect me against something bad.

"This is a brand new championship," Triple H said. "Welcome the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship belts. This will be competed for at Summerslam. Whoever wins will be the first to claim it. It is settled. At Summerslam for the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship, it will be Damien Sandow and AJ Lee verses Cody Rhodes and SearingSorrow imigie."

We all nodded as Damien and AJ left. I was looking at each belt that looked quite different in their own ways.

The first belt I assumed was to be for the superstar, was shaped like a king's crown. The colors were shown to be platinum and blue. I couldn't believe it. It was purely amazing.

I turned to the second belt which looked like it was for the Divas. The shape was that of angel wings rather than butterfly wings with a small hint of pink, some purple and quite a lot of red with the platinum metal. It looked so beautiful.

I turned to Cody as we left the office.

"imigie," Cody said. "This is exactly how we can stand strong. We need those titles." He gave me hug as I hugged him, leaning my head against his bare chest. I was barely past that point, giving how short I was standing next to him.

"I have a match!" I suddenly remembered. "Against Cameron."

"I'll accompany you," Cody said. "We're a tag team now so I will do what I must."

I nodded as we made our way to the curtain but I noticed Cameron giving me a sassy glare.

"Girl bye," she said in a sarcastic voice.

Angry at this, I ran after her and started attacking her. Cameron was screaming but I didn't care. I continued to attack her until I felt Cody pull me away. Cameron was pulled away from a referee as she past the curtain the make her entrance.

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall. From Northridge, California, Cameron!" I heard the announcer say.

I turned to Cody who looked at me, surprised. "Okay, you're an interesting one."

I smiled in response. "I'm the one who likes the darkness," I replied. "Let her dress like a school girl and I'll make sure there is no light within her."

Cameron was already in the ring as I heard my theme song The Diary of Jane from Breaking Benjamin play. I made my way out of the curtain with Cody Rhodes following behind me.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Cody Rhodes, from Austin, Texas, SearingSorrow imigie!" The announcer said again.

I finally got in the ring and let out a scream. Cody gave me a hug as I hugged him back before getting myself prepared to fight.

DING! DING! DING!

Cameron blew me a kiss but I wasn't fazed by it. Instead, I slapped her in the face and knocked her down. I didn't have time for her to act completely pretty.

"You got her imi!" I heard Cody cheer for me as I gave a body slam to Cameron again. Cameron suddenly gave me an unexpected clothesline as I was knocked down.

Cameron gave me a headlock as I struggled to find a way to get out of the hold. Within my struggle, I wanted more than a win. I wanted a fight.

"Come on imigie!" Cody cheered me on.

I suddenly heard a lot of clapping as I managed to escape from the headlock with success. I body slammed Cameron once again and found the nearest turn buckle as I prepared for my ignition of suffering before agony.

I glanced at Cody briefly who looked excited. I turned back to Cameron who stood up slowly. This was my chance.

She barely took a few steps before I gave her an earth shattering spear. The crowd was full of cheers as I let out a scream before I was ready to finish up this match.

"Hallelujah." I turned to the stage, angry as I saw Damien Sandow and AJ Lee coming down the ring. I saw Cody run to Damien and started attacking him while AJ skipped around the ring.

Cameron rolled me up for a pin but I kicked out and slammed her down. I put Cameron in the scorpion cross lock, known as Searing Sorrow.

I heard Cameron scream before she tapped out. I let her go as my theme song turned on and Cody let go of Damien and ran into the ring to stand by me, acknowledging my victory.

"Here is your winner, SearingSorrow imigie!"

Cameron already left and it was just me, Cody, Damien and AJ. Cody and I were standing in the ring with microphones in our hands. AJ and Damien also had microphones but they were out of the ring with looks of anger on their faces.

"Cody," Damien said, looking at Cody. "You see why I am Mr. Money In The Bank and AJ is the Divas Champion. Now comes the Mixed Tag Team Championship. At Summerslam, I will show you how it's done and AJ will give imigie a hard beating. AJ and I are smart people. We will tell you and imigie what we are meant to do. This will be our intellectual-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, immediately interrupted him. "You may be smart but you are the man who stole Cody's opportunity and AJ was the woman who screwed up my chance at being Divas Champion by making me tap out. We'll leave you both shattering in the darkness and in sorrow."

"Not enough imigie," AJ laughed. I was feeling an urge to run after her and attack her but I knew I had to hold that urge in. Cody placed his arm around me to calm me down before I noticed that Damien was about to speak again.

"Instead of being smart," Damien said. "You're just a pair of clowns. So Cody, when Summerslam is upon us, AJ and I will make a statement. First, we will take this out on imigie and you will watch her suffer. Next, it will be you."

"No!" Cody shouted. "You will never get to imigie. Perhaps you were the one behind her loss at becoming Divas Champion. She isn't the least valuable one. I took her as my ally because you teamed up with AJ, you messed me up and AJ messed imigie up. At Summerslam, you will see the dark side of us as we stand to be the first Mixed Tag Team Champions."

Cody and I dropped our microphones as the crowd cheered and Cody's theme song played. I let out a scream, my message for AJ. It was on. Cody and I were on the road to become the Mixed Tag Team Champions. I was ready for what they both had planted for both of us.

I turned to AJ and blew her a kiss and smiled when she got into her usual screaming, crazy tantrum. I was beyond pleased how the crowd was reacting.

I suddenly heard the crowd screaming louder and I almost jumped in surprise when I saw Cody hugging me. I hugged back until he carried me like I was barely seventy-five pounds. Okay, this dude is strong if he was carrying me like that.

Despite this, we were going to teach Damien Sandow and AJ Lee that the path of darkness starts now. Cody and I are ready.


	3. Seeing Our Sides

*Damien Sandow's POV*

Holding my Money In The Bank briefcase so tightly in my arms as AJ skipped around me, I felt my blood boiling after what had happened. Cody Rhodes was dead to me. He was no longer my brother. Ever since he took out his mustache, he was nothing but a joke to me. I was going to show him that I was very well serving no mercy upon him.

And SearingSorrow imigie... I knew she aligned herself with Cody because she saw me with AJ after Cody and I no longer being a tag team. I was very aware that AJ was enough to take care of her. imigie may be difficult to take care of because of her dark thoughts but she may be slightly weak somewhere that AJ will be able to put her into.

Seeing Cody Rhodes and SearingSorrow imigie together as a tag team made me sick. I wanted more than to punish Cody. I wanted to put imigie through some of my tests so AJ could easily get to her. After all, AJ Lee and I were intellectually evil.

*AJ Lee's POV*

Watching Damien Sandow hold his Money In The Bank close to him as I skipped around him, I was feeling rather adorable.

I didn't even want to deal with Cody Rhodes. I was going to let Damien Sandow take care of him.

SearingSorrow imigie, though, was another story. Seeing the too much black and seeing how pale she looked with it. I was willing to do what I can to get to her head.

Seeing Cody Rhodes and SearingSorrow imigie together just didn't seem right. They had an interesting connection because Cody was feuding with Damien who decided to come to me while I feuded with imigie. I guess they were even but there was no way they would be able to take away the Mixed Tag Team Championship from us. Damien and I want that title so bad. After all, Damien Sandow and I were intellectually evil.

*Cody Rhodes' POV*

Ever since watching SearingSorrow imigie win her match against Cameron, I knew she was just as valuable as the Mixed Tag Team Championship or maybe a bit more. imigie was one hell of a competitor and was also a real sweetheart. She was a great friend.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Something had told me that we were meant to be really good friends. I could see that this match was going to be one hell of a match and I was proud of that. Walking down backstage to find imigie, I came across some superstars and gave them brief hellos before I continued to look for imigie.

I found her with Naomi, Natalya, Aksana and Alicia Fox. I decided to let them finish their conversation before I would take imi and tell her what I had been nagging to tell her. Only Natalya and imigie were in their ring gear. I suddenly noticed there was silence between all of the girls which meant it was perfect for me to sneak up to them.

I slowly walked to imigie then laid my head on her shoulder with an adorable look on my face. The girls were laughing when imigie turned and slightly jumped when she saw me. She was my tag team partner after all so I was willing to do what I must.

"Hey ladies," I said cheerfully. "I need to take imigie."

"Go ahead," Alicia Fox replied. "We were going to separate anyway."

I nodded as I turned to imigie as we both moved out of their way and found a private spot that wasn't far from where imigie was earlier.

"Hey imi," I said. "I had just heard we have a match today against Nattie and her husband. We will show Damien and AJ that this will be their fate,"

"Yes," she replied. "I honestly agree with you."

I couldn't hold back a smile as I held my arms out, waiting for her to hug me. She came to me and hugged but something was off. She was icy cold, why?

"Gee, you're cold imi."

"Is there a vampire in me?"

"No. I think you're fine."

"Okay. I see something happening."

"What is it?"

"You start."

"Damien Sandow will drown in smoke."

"AJ Lee will fall in sorrow."

"There's something interesting about that."

"Tell me."

"I'm the smoke, you're the sorrow."

"They both start with an s."

"Yes. Here is one thing I'd like to call it."

"What is it?"

"Smoke and sorrow, imi."

"Smoke and sorrow."

Smoke and sorrow sounded perfect for us. I was smoke and imigie was sorrow. I couldn't even stop thinking about that ever since it was mentioned.

"Are you ready?" I asked imigie.

"Yes," she replied.

We nodded as we went the curtain and saw Natalya and Tyson Kidd pass through the curtain to make their entrance. I was suddenly angry when I saw Damien and AJ on commentary. What ever happens, imigie and I were going to show them the fate they would be put in at Summerslam.


	4. Fight Won

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

"The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Tyson Kidd and Natalya!"

I shook my head when I saw Damien Sandow and AJ Lee at the commentary table. I figured that they were going to be on commentary. I suddenly heard Nattie's theme song stop playing before I knew the very time it was.

Cody's theme song played as he and I walked through the curtain and into the arena. The crowd was full of cheers I couldn't believe it.

Cody took off his hood while I let out a scream. It was really happening. Cody and I went back to walking with each other to the ring and passed by Damien Sandow and AJ Lee.

We climbed up to the ring as we both dipped down and I let out a scream. The cheers didn't stop. I wouldn't even be the least surprised if anyone has shipped us. After all, we are good friends after all. Should shipping us even be necessary? I didn't think so.

I saw Nattie get in the ring which told me that we, Divas were starting the match.

DING! DING! DING!

I walked close to Nattie as we shook hands with each other. We were showing respect for each other. It felt quite pleasant because after all, she was the woman who had a problem with me in the past. I remembered finally making up before our match before Hell In A Cell last year. I smiled before I locked up with her.

Nattie pushed me away shortly after but I came with a clothesline. I wasn't going to pin her yet. I knew that there was no way to pin her so early. I allowed Nattie to stand up before I came with a body slam. I didn't feel sadistic.

I went to the apron where Cody was and tagged him crowd's excessive cheers explained it all. I saw Nattie slowly make her way to tag in her husband before Tyson Kidd came in to battle Cody.

I smiled but it slowly faded when AJ was looking at me directly and smilied at me from the commentary table. I turned away from her and kept my eyes focused on Cody who had power bombed Tyson Kidd down and pinned him. Tyson kicked out.

"Come on Cody!" I cheered him on.

I saw Cody drag Tyson to the turn buckle closest to me. I smiled as Cody immediately tagged me in. I quickly got in ring and slapped Tyson across the face.

Tyson gasped and slowly made his way to Nattie while hold his face. I saw him tag in Nattie. Nattie immediately clotheslined me down then pinned me for a one count.

"You can do it imigie!" Cody said.

I smiled as I slowly stood up and slammed Nattie down. I pinned her for a one count. I took a deep breath as Nattie slowly got up. I tried to give her a clothesline but she came in faster with a Discus Clothesline.

I thought she was leading me to a dark fate by putting me in a sharpshooter but instead, she sat down on my bare stomach as a pin. The pressure of her weight felt so strong on me but I managed to kick out just barely two and a half.

I slowly got up to my feet and knocked her down as I slowly made to tag in Cody. I noticed that he looked baffled.

"She put quite a bit of weight on you," he said as he got out of the apron and the exploding cheers for him seemed to be just as amazing as the cheers for me.

I was enjoying watching Cody flying around and taking down Tyson quite quickly. All my thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone pull me from the apron. I turned to see it was AJ. Angry, I slammed her against the nearest barricade as she fell down and didn't even move.

"This is not your time!" I screamed as I went back to the apron and continued to enjoy the sight of Cody taking down Tyson.

I noticed that Cody was preparing to give Tyson a Cross Rhodes. I got out of the apron and went to Nattie and pulled her down, just in time to see Cody hit a Cross Rhodes on Tyson.

I smiled then turned to Nattie as she slowly got up. After that, I rushed to her and speared her down, in time to see Cody pin Tyson for the three count.

I quickly got in the ring to celebrate with Cody and hugged him as he hugged me back. The cheers were beyond my surprise as Cody's theme played in the background.

"Here is your winner, the team of Cody Rhodes and SearingSorrow imigie!"

I couldn't help myself from smiling at this. I noticed Damien Sandow looked angry when he ran to attack Cody. Like with AJ, I pulled him away and slammed him against the nearest barricade and he, too, was knocked out.

I let out a scream then smiled.

I noticed that Cody was holding my hand then he held it up high as we backed away from the ring to backstage. We stopped at a private spot then hugged each other.

After all, we are Smoke and Sorrow and nothing can change that.


	5. Hidden

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

I had never felt this victory as amazing as this one. After watching imigie drag both Damien and AJ to the barricade, I knew this would be the fate of them.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I held imigie's hand high, as well as my own, showing that we were the ones to take what we so desperately needed.

After turning to head to the locker room, I felt the excitement that I had never felt before. I was pleased with what was running through my head.

Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted when I was slammed against the wall. I slowly turned and saw Damien who suddenly got slammed into the wall too.

"Stay away from him you son of a bitch!" I knew that voice. It diidn't sound close to me. I saw the person who looked angry at Damien. It was imigie.

She rushed to my side and comforted me. Man, she was really sweet.

"I'm okay imigie," I reassured her. She seemed to believe me.

I gasped when I saw AJ drag imigie away from me but imigie pushed her away and speared her down. I smiled as I slowly got up to my feet.

imigie stood up and came to my side and we looked at each other and knew the very plan we had for them, it was something that we had never thought they would imagine.

 **[Smackdown]**

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

Darkness fell everywhere. Silence filled the air for a while until I heard the quietest footsteps come to me. I turned and saw SearingSorrow imigie.

Instead of the black top and black shorts with a small hint of blood red for her ring gear, both were completely black. Instead of the jacket she wore, she wore a black cloak over her ring gear. Even in the darkness, I noticed that her hair was darker than usual. Even her Doc Martens were completely black.

"Your mask," she gasped, pointing at my clear plastic mask I wore over my face.

"Damien and AJ will learn to not mess with my face," I said with a hint of darkness in my voice. "And your cloak." I pointed to the cloak she wore over her ring gear.

"They will realize that there is much more sorrow in this world than they think," she jeered. "I will first get my hands on AJ. Then it will be Damien if he's smart enough to try to mess with you."

My lips curled to an evil smile as I watched imigie put on her hood. Things were going exactly as I had secretly planned.

"Tonight, we go against Jimmy Uso and Naomi," imigie jeered. "Damien Sandow and AJ Lee, we will show you what your fate will be. There will be a new era."

"No one can mess with my face when I have this mask on," I added. "And no one can destroy the sorrow she has waiting for you."

I pointed to her when I said "she."

"The Rhodes of Sorrow are here to dominate," imigie and I said in unison before we turned away to make our way to the next victims of us."

It was still dark but that was the least thing to worry about. If it was imigie's pleasure, I wouldn't want to take that away from her.

"Excuse me," I heard a female voice. "Cody? imigie?"

imigie and I turned and saw Renee Young coming to us.

"Cody and imigie," Renee said. "You have a mixed tag team match against Jimmy Uso and Naomi in preparation for the Mixed Tag Team Championship match at Summerslam. What's going through your heads right now."

Renee held the microphone to both of us but I decided that I was going to be the first one to speak.

"Renee," I said with a dark tone in my voice. "I wish for neither me nor imigie to suffer. I have to wear this mask to protect my face. imigie has to wear this cloak to signify her darkness. We're going to show Damien Sandow and AJ Lee who are the real rulers of this world."

"This isn't over," imigie chimed in with a haunting and cold tone in her voice. "This war will not be over until the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts stand with us."

I took imigie's hand and held it. It was icy cold but I didn't let that faze me.

"The Rhodes of Sorrow are here to dominate," she and I said in unison.

We walked away and were on our way to our match.


	6. Another Opportunity

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

After being interviewed by Renee Young, Cody and I walked to the curtain and waited for our entrance. Cody looked down at me with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Are you afraid, imigie?"

I shook my head as I took a deep breath.

"No."

"You want me to fix you up a bit?"

"No thank you. I'm here to fight."

"Okay, I won't."

"You should stand as being afraid because according to our studies, you both are mentally unstable."

That voice sounded so familar. I turned behind me and saw Damien Sandow and AJ Lee. I tapped Cody's shoulder to turn to them.

"First we'll take the Mixed Tag Team Championships," AJ said. "Then soon after, I'll retain my baby."

She hugged the Divas Championship in her arms. I almost gagged while watching her do it. It almost made me sick to my stomach.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to attack her but Cody held me back. "You won't even know what kind of fate you'll be put through at Summer Slam!"

Without even thinking, I slapped her hard and an evil smile was shown on my face.

Damien Sandow looked pissed as he carried AJ and quickly rushed into the arena. Oh, they're on commentary... again.

Cody turned to me and smiled.

"I give you credit for that," he whispered.

"She's dead to me," I replied with a cold tone in my voice. "The Divas Championship will soon leave her arms. Seeing her with it makes me sick."

Cody pulled me close to him as he gave me a hug.

"Shh," he reassured me. "It's going to be okay. You'll be okay."

He comforted me as I laid my head on him, trying to push out the thoughts about AJ out of my head. It was nice to know that someone seemed to care about my mental stability.

We made it close to the curtain before it was our time to make our entrance.

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

I heard an interesting sounding theme song. I realized it was my theme song with imigie's theme song too. We walked through the curtain and saw imigie take off her hood and let out a scream. I, too, took off my hood as we walked to the ring.

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, the team of Cody Rhodes and SearingSorrow imigie!"

Damn, I really loved that announcer. It was quite lovely.

We walked down the ramp, interacting with fans in the process, and walked in the ring just in time to watch imigie dip back and let out a scream. It never got old.

I took off my jacket and threw it out of the ring as imigie took off her cape and threw it out of the ring.

I smiled as we stood by each other. I kept imigie as close to me as possible as if I was trying to protect her. Out of every woman who were my mixed tag team partners, imigie was the only Diva I felt close to.

We stood still as we watch Jimmy and Jey Uso with Naomi between them. I knew they wouldn't be as difficult but no matter what, I was ready to keep us taking one step closer to the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

I noticed Damien Sandow and AJ Lee at the announce table. I turned away and I ushered imigie to a turn buckle before turning to her to ask her a question.

"You want to start off this match?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath then nodded as I got to the apron of the ring.

"You know what they say," I said to myself. "Ladies first."

I instantly heard the bell ring, the match has officially started.

imigie and Naomi locked up until imigie pushed Naomi away from her. imigie ran and clothelined Naomi. Damn, she was good.

"You can do it imigie!" I cheered her on as she slapped Naomi then slammed her down. She slowly backed away and quickly tagged me in while Naomi stood up to tag in her partner.

I slammed Jimmy down just when I heard someone shout something.

"Shut up you btich!" It was imigie. It seemed like AJ was making some rude remarks about her. I didn't let that phase me as I clotheslined him.

I tagged in imigie and she quickly got in the ring. At the exact moment I stood at the apron, I was pulled off and I turned and saw Damien Sandow. Jimmy and Jey Uso joined me as Damien Sandow looked terrified. I noticed that AJ looked shocked.

The Usos quickly went to attack Sandow as I turned to the ring, just in time to hear the crowd cheering loudly and saw imigie holding Naomi in the scorpion cross lock, known as Searing Sorrow.

I felt myself get excited to see imigie doing this submission hold. After a while, Naomi tapped out and imigie let her go.

The Usos ran to Naomi's side and pulled her out of the ring while Damien Sandow was knocked out. AJ Lee had a furious expression on her face as she quickly walked to me and on the verge to attack me but imigie suddenly came in and pulled her away.

imigie clotheslined AJ as I stood still, surprised by the heroic and vicious actions of imigie. I saw imigie viciously attacking AJ until AJ gave her a hard slap and kicked her down. I held my head in shock and in pain as AJ slammed imigie against the barricade.

I quickly rushed to imigie's side and checked on her until I noticed Damien Sandow get up and joined AJ as they hovered above me and imigie.

Scared about what could happen, I held imigie close to me, trying to protect her from anymore harm until she opened her eyes and kicked Sandow and AJ in the groin.

Damien and AJ looked furious while I smiled happily.

I could tell that the crowd was really into the action due to the large amount of cheering.

I stood up and so did imigie and we were about to go for the final blow until we heard Triple H's theme song play. We all turned and walked close to the ramp as the crowd exploded.

Damien and AJ were keeping close to each other, AJ holding the Divas title, on one side of the ring close to the ramp.

imigie and I stayed on the other side of them. I was practically hugging imigie due to the fear that something could happen to her as we watched Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come forward with microphones in their hands then stopped at the middle of the ramp. I noticed that Triple H was holding the World Heavyweight Championship.. Something was bound to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stephanie said while holding the microphone to her mouth. "We would like to make an annoucement that will be for you Cody, imigie, Damien and AJ."

The crowd gasped in shock. This was going to be big.

"Since you all are going to be competing for the Mixed Tag Team Championship," Triple H added. "We have decided to add a second match for you. What I'm holding here is the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. The former champion was John Cena but we stripped the title from him because we needed someone more worthy as champion. So Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes, you will both compete for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam."

He held the title up as my eyes gleemed. This was a wonderful opportunity. The crowd couldn't be even more pleased as far as I could tell.

"AJ Lee," Triple H continued. "You will accompany Damien to his match. imigie, you will accompany Cody to his match."

imigie and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces as the crowd cheered.

"And ladies," Triple H continued as imigie turned away from me. "I have a special treat for you. AJ, you are the current Divas Champion. At Summerslam, you will defend it against imigie. Now AJ, the reason why I chose imigie as your opponent is because she's something that you're not. She's has the aura of well worthiness to be Divas Champion."

I was surprised to hear this but at this point, I knew imigie deserved to be Divas Champion. I let imigie go then saw her charge at AJ and attacked her.

Damien Sandow pulled AJ away as I pulled imigie away. Now this was getting personal.

"You'll never take my baby!" AJ shouted to imigie while holding her championship close to her.

imigie's eyes were full of agony as I held her back from attacking AJ. We backed away from Damien and AJ and made our way backstage.


	7. Why

*SearingSorrow imigie POV*

Agonized inside, I couldn't get the picture of AJ with the championship out of my head. I held my head in mental agony and cried. It was all too real for me. I couldn't bear it at all. It ached me at heart and I knew I had to get my hands on AJ, hopefully not hurt her, before our encounter at Summerslam.

"Shh," Cody comforted me. "I know it's hard but I promise that you will be champion. It's going to be okay. You'll be okay."

I stopped crying as I leaned my head against his chest as he patted my head.

I had completely forgotten how short I was, standing next to him. Here he was, standing just a little over six feet while I stood at just exactly five feet.

"AJ," I whispered. "She will do what she can to stop me. I can't let her do it. She's gotten into Kaitlyn's head during the Divas Championship match at Payback. I can't let that happen during both matches. I just can't."

I let out a muffled sob as Cody continued to comfort me.

"I've seen it happen imigie," he replied. "You'll be okay. You'll win against AJ at Summer Slam. Don't worry. You'll get your revenge soon."

I nodded sadly as I continued to hug him until I let him go.

"I'm going to find AJ and get to the bottom of this," I said.

Cody nodded with a slightly concerned look on his face but the tension between AJ and I was too real and too personal to be kept away from. I had to talk to her alone.

"Please be careful," Cody whispered as we walked away from each other.

I nodded sadly as I turned to head to the Divas locker room when AJ appeared and stopped me. I actually was glad she had stopped me. I tried to not look at the Divas Championship belt she was holding against her.

"Well, well," she said. "I wasn't expecting you to show up."

"Well AJ," I replied. "I actually was needing to talk to you."

AJ looked almost bewildered and baffled but I shook my head before I continued.

"AJ," I began. "These two matches are more than just matches for the Mixed Tag Team Championships, the Divas Championship and for Damien and Cody, the World Heavyweight Championship. This is going very personal between us. Not just for the tag teams but for us individually. I saw you waiting there for Damien Sandow when he held his Money In The Bank contract. He turned on Cody. Cody was watching when you made me tap out and now there's a similar fate for you. At Summer Slam, neither you nor Damien will stand tall any longer. That is the truth so don't think I make stuff up. Cody and I will stand tall before your very eyes."

Before AJ could say anything, I slapped her hard in the face then turned away, not even caring about what I had just done. As long as AJ was around to mess with me, this war wasn't over. The only way it could ever finish is if Cody and I won both our own matches and our tag team match. I was more than ready for the explosive encounter on Summer Slam.

*Cody Rhodes's POV* (flashback)

 _Money In The Bank for the World Heavyweight Championship was exploding. I was going against Jack Swagger, Cesaro, Dean Ambrose, Bad News Barrett, Fandango and Damien Sandow. Sandow was my partner and my brother. No matter what had happened, I was by his side and vise versa. We would help each other get exactly what one of us needed._

 _After Fandango failed to reach the ladder, I realized it was my chance. Other superstars were down as I positioned the ladder then prepared myself to climb up to the briefcase that would mark my future. I was more than ready._

 _"Stay down!" I shouted as I climbed up the ladder and was about to unhook the briefcase when I felt my entire self fall down from the ladder. I first thought it was Barrett, Ambrose, Swagger, Fandango or Cesaro but I looked up as anguish ripped my heart. It was Sandow._

 _The crowd sounded anguished at the action of Sandow. He was like my brother. He couldn't have done this. But he did. I layed my head down, feeling an excruciating anger and sadness. Part of me wanted to run after him and shoved him away in anger but the second part of me was too dazed to even move._

 _I felt my heart sting as I saw Damien Sandow reached to the top, unhooked the briefcase and declared himself to be the future World Heavyweight Championship.. After Sandow left, excited like a little kid, I slowly stood up and made my way backstage._

I'm sorry I failed you WWE Universe, _I thought sadly._

 _(End of flashback)_

That memory kept replaying in my head like a terrible cheesy song. The only difference was that this memory was aggressive. It told me a lot more than it had before.

It was that painful to remember. Sure, I wasn't exactly too keen with Damien's recent doings before the Money In The Bank match but I did my hardest to remain loyal to him.

It was during the Divas Championship when his actions became that piercing itch closer to become the last straw. With AJ signaling Damien to throw his robe at one of the girls. He hadn't had much history with Kaitlyn than he had with Imigie. It pained me greatly but didn't surprise me that Damien threw his robe to Imigie while Kaitlyn was out of the ring and barely able to get herself up.

Then AJ ran to Imigie when Imigie was already dealing with an injured arm to put her in the Black Widow, pulling Imigie's injured arm. Imigie had to tap out and I just stood there, stunned by what had happened. It was absolutely shocking.

I had noticed that Damien looked rather angry when he had looked at me for a brief moment. Was it because I didn't help? Well, hell no! No way in hell would I try to help him. He was already going too far and this was a step closer to being the last straw.

Then it happened. He had pushed me off of the ladder during the Money in the Bank ladder match. I didn't know why he didn't and what he had told me wasn't exactly the kind of answers that I was looking for. I was sure there was something else, a more in depth reason into why he had played such treacherous acts from distracting Imigie to pushing me off of the ladder.

Those were the pieces that were starting to add up but at this rate, there was no telling when Damien would ever tell me this. He would just convince me that I was a clown and that Imigie was just a little girl. Despite that, I knew that one day, Damien would tell me the real reason why. So far, nothing was adding up and it made me frustrated but I refused to show that in front of Imigie. I would hide away my true thoughts about the situation until either the time felt right or when Damien would finally tell me the real reason why he had costed me and Imigie our matches, betraying me in the process. It didn't make sense.


	8. Silenced

**Friday Night Smackdown**

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

It's Friday Night Smackdown, just over a week until Summer Slam. I was happy because for once, imigie and I were going to be on commentary. It was long overdue for us to get our chance.

I was walking backstage alone, not sure exactly how it was going to play out until I was stopped by Damien Sandow and AJ Lee. Oh, not again.

"Cody," Damien Sandow began. "This keeps going personal. Not just between you and I alone. It's also with me and AJ against you and that pathetic little girl you have as your partner."

The "pathetic little girl" line stirred me up in anger as I stood tall and relaxed my shoulders. I stood in front of Damien and I didn't let this faze me a single bit.

"I will tell you some truths," I whispered with anger hinted in my voice. "One, imigie is not a pathetic little girl. She's an Anti-Diva. I promise you that she will destroy AJ in both matches. Just wait until Summer Slam. And two, this situation will be over soon so you better say goodbye to your chances and AJ will soon say goodbye to the Divas Championship title."

"AJ! Allow my sorrow to silence your crazy state of mind."

I turned and saw imigie come to my side, wearing the ring gear with much black and small hints of red and her back cloak over her gear. Before, I never exactly paid attention to the ring gear that she wore but this one looked oddly familiar.

I noticed that AJ looked angry. I guess it was imigie who might have called her the "c" word, the one word AJ did not like.

"What did you call me?" AJ asked, turning to imigie.

I suddenly had a feeling that imigie would say it again, which could cause a mayhem between them. I was almost scared for what was going to happen. I kept my eyes to imigie who seemed to have a solemn expression on her face. I figured what could happen next.

"Behind what you think you are," imigie said. "The truth that lies withing your own twisted and demented soul is that you are nothing but a crazy bitch!"

Immediately after that, AJ slapped her and both Divas were brawling in front of me and Damien Sandow. I couldn't believe what I was watching.

I pulled imigie away from AJ as Damien pulled away AJ. I turned to imigie who looked angry. Her beautiful hair was messed up. I quickly fixed it and carefully combed through it, not wanting her hair to be messed up.

"You didn't have to do that," imigie whispered, the expression on her face looked almost sad. "I'm alright."

I quickly turned away from her and saw that Damien Sandow and AJ Lee were gone. I turned back to imigie who still looked sad.

"I know you don't mind having your hair messed up but I'm going to keep my friends looking dashing," I replied. "Truth is that you are one of them. I don't want you to look so tortured. Save that tortured state of mind for Summer Slam. We're on commentary so it's going to be okay."

I hugged her and held her close to me. I hoped to keep any of us away from excessive brawling for the sake to save it for Summer Slam. We were only six days from from Summer Slam and we were on commentary. It was needed.

We walked down backstage for our time to go on commentary. We were to commentate on a mixed tag match, Damien Sandow and AJ verses Natayla and Tyson Kidd.

We stopped at the curtain and patienly waited for our time to come out.

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

I hear crowd cheers as our theme song played. Cody and I walked into the arena, tagging some fans on the way. It was amazing to see this happen.

We quickly got to the announce table with Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and John Bradshaw Layfield (JBL). There were two chairs and two headsets for us.

"Good evening Cody and imigie," Michael Cole greeted but in an almost monotone voice. I almost gagged when I heard him speak.

"We're alright Michael," Cody replied before I could.

Cody had me sit next to JBL and he sat next to me, on the other side. We both put our headsets on then I felt JBL trying to tap my shoulder.

"Stop that," I laughed as I slapped his hand down.

"Just trying to get you prepared imigie," JBL replied. "You know that AJ is manipulative and she could be a challenge for both matches that you'll compete in."

I instantly shook my head, trying to not believe what he said.

"She may be a challenge but this time, she will not fight longer," I replied. "That is a promise."

Jerry Lawler didn't look convinced but I was sure that this journey only gets closer, no matter how far we were from it.

I suddenly heard AJ and Damien Sandow's combined theme song play. Boos were pretty prominant in the arena.

I saw AJ and Damien walk out as the announcer announced the matc they were to be put in. AJ had the Divas title in her arms. I shook my head but Cody held me back before I could dash at her.

"Cody, what's with imigie these past few days?" Jerry Lawler asked. "She seems to be acting pretty off. This isn't her."

"I think this is getting pretty personal between AJ and imigie," Cody replied. "I've seen that imigie has been on the pursuit for the Divas Championship but AJ has prevented that from happening. Like me, imigie was close to getting the opportunity she deserved until AJ prevented that. This was why imigie and I are even in this situation."

"I won't be able to forgive her," I added in a pained voice.

Cody gave me a hug and the rest of the commentary team shook their heads.

"imigie, you know that AJ has those mind games," JBL said. "She'll use that to her advantage."

I turned to him with a dangerous look on my face. I was on the verge of slapping him. JBL looked scared but I turned away from him before I did anything else.

I heard Natalya's theme song play and saw both Natalya and her husband, Tyson Kidd coming down to the ring.

I tried to not let myself lose my composure here as the referee started the match. Damien and Tyson were going to start

"Cody, what are your thoughts about Damien?" Michael Cole asked. "He's your opponent in both the World Heavyweight Championship match and the Mixed Tag Team Championship match."

I kept my eyes glued to the match and watched every move they until until tagging in their partners.

"I must admit, he's a challenge," Cody replied. "I'm ready to get my revenge on him for taking the very opportunity I wanted. When I become the World Heavyweight Champion, he can try to cash in but I am certain he won't stand a chance."

I turned to the commentators and pondered through what he had said. This automatically set me to worry. I was scared but I didn't show it.

"Thank you Cody," Michael Cole said. "And imigie? Your thoughts about AJ?"

"AJ will be a challenge for sure," I replied. "She's manipulative and stuff but this time, I won't let her get away with this. I will take what is rightfully mine, which is the Divas title. And she will not say hello to the Mixed Tag Team Championship. I will admit, she's been successful but her time is running out."

We all turned to the front and saw AJ go for the Black Widow on Natalya.

"This is bad Nattie," I whispered nervously as I watched Nattie tap out.

AJ and Damien's combined theme song played as AJ skipped around Damien, happily then grabbed the Divas title out of the referee's hands. I shook my head, the painful urge was close to taking over.

"I warn you imigie," JBL warned. "AJ is feisty and manipulative."

I had enough as I took off my headphones, stood up, turned to JBL and slapped him hard. The crowd gasped as I dashed toward AJ and started attacking her. Cody ran after me trying to pull me away but I refused to stay away. I had AJ where I wanted her as I set her up to my finisher, a craddle DDT, known as the Image Breaker, then knocked her out with it.

My eyes gleemed when I saw the Divas title and held it in my hand, as the crowd cheered. Damien Sandow looked angry and quickly walked to me but before he could get any closer to me, Cody came in front and knocked him out with the Cross Rhodes.

Cody and I stood tall as I dropped the Divas title and our combined theme song played instead of Damien and AJ's. The crowd cheered for us. It was amazing to see what was going to happen as were getting closer to Summer Slam. Just one week away. We climbed out of the ring and headed our away to the backstage area.

 **Backstage**

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

"She better watch out," imigie said. "I'll be coming for her."

I saw the anguished expressing on her face and wondered what was wrong with her. Ever since Stephanie and Triple H announced the other two title matches, imigie had not been acting like herself. I noticed that she seemed more agonized every time she saw AJ with the title.

I hugged her and held her close, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. I didn't like to see imigie look so pained and I knew AJ was going to pay for making her like this.

"Just one more week imi," I whispered to her.

I let her go but the expression on her face didn't change. I looked into her eyes and saw that sadness was very clear in them. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm not sure why you slapped JBL," I added

"I know he didn't deserve it," imigie replied in such a sad voice. "But when he mentioned AJ being a challenge, I couldn't take it anymore. I just hope he understands why I did it."

She sat down, buried her face on her knees and cried. I felt so bad for her. I sat down beside her and hugged her. What ever plans AJ had seemed to really take a toll on imigie. I suddenly began to hope that Damien's actions would not do such a thing to me. In the end, I really wanted everything to be okay when Summer Slam came by. Just one more week.


	9. Mixed-Tag Mess

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

Natayla and Tyson Kidd were the first to come to walk to the ring as The Usos, Naomi, imigie and I waited for our chance to enter the ring.

"This match could get kind of ugly," Naomi said. "I've seen so much between Cody and Damien and worse between you and AJ. imigie, how will you get through this?"

I shook my head.

"We'll see about that," I replied as we suddenly heard AJ Lee and Damien Sandow's entrance theme.

The boos were out of this world. I didn't even want to see AJ with the title because I would lose it.

"Uso time!" Jimmy said.

We laughed as both of the Usos and Naomi left, leaving Cody and I on our own. My once amused expression turned serious. Cody turned to me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay imi?" he asked.

I didn't change the agonized expression on my face. It might have told him what I was thinking.

"I know you're pained by AJ holding it," he whispered. "Everything will be okay."

I let him comfort me until it was time for us to enter the ring. Our theme song played and a thundering sound of cheers were heard as we entered the arena. Cody took off his hood while I dipped back and screamed. The crowd didn't even fail to please me.

I noticed that AJ didn't have the Divas title in her hand which I was relieved about. I also saw Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, holding the World Heavyweight Championship in their hands and also the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

I knew it was time to show how worth Cody and I were to become the inaugural Mixed Tag Team Champions, new World Heavyweight Championship and new Divas Champion.

We entered the ring and stood along with Jimmy Uso and Naomi. I noticed that Jey Uso was standing on the floor, kind of acting like our valet. Cody and I briefly hugged each other as our theme song stopped playing. For the first time, I was also paying attention to the commentators.

"This is going to be an eight person mixed tag team match tonight," Michael Cole announced. "If you've seen the tension between Cody, imigie, AJ and Damien, this is going to be an ugly match."

"I agree Michael," Jerry Lawler replied. "It could be bad for their partners. I've never witnessed a mixed tag team match that could really hit the roof."

I heard the bell ring but instead of the match starting, I saw Triple H holding a microphone in his hand. I began to tense a bit.

"Okay," Triple H said. "We're going to make this match interesting. So instead of a normal mixed tag team match, it will be a Divas vs Divas and Superstars vs Superstars tornado mixed tag team match. All Divas in this match will fight against each other and if one Diva decides to tag in her Superstar partner, all other Divas will do the same thing. And the same goes for Superstars. The way to win is if one Superstar or Diva either pins or makes their opponent submit to them by submission. Good luck ladies and gentlemen."

Cody and I looked at each other with shocked expressions on our faces. We could not believe it. I already had a feeling that this match would very soon turn ugly.

"Oh my god!" Jerry shouted. "This could get interesting!"

"Jimmy and I will start," Cody told me and Naomi as he and Jimmy Uso entered the ring against Tyson Kidd and Damien Sandow.

Naomi and I scooted closer to each other as we stood anxiously, waiting for the match to start. The bell finally rang and the match was officially starting. Damien and Cody were already practically brawling for a few seconds before Cody gave a clothesline to Damien. Tyson and Jimmy were exchanging punches viciously.

I noticed AJ staring at me with crazed eyes. I wanted to run after her and attack her but I didn't because I knew I was patient enough to wait my turn to battle with the rest of the Divas.

Cody quickly tagged me in then I noticed Jimmy tag Naomi, Tyson tag Natalya and Damien tag AJ. Naomi and I entered the ring and saw AJ skipped around me, Naomi and Nattie. I shook my head in response.

I pulled on AJ's arm and knocked her down

"Oh my god! imigie is playing vicious with AJ! I'm scared."

Little did I care about what the commentators were saying. Nattie slammed Naomi down as I kept my focus on AJ. Nattie tried to take AJ's hand but AJ pushed her down and skipped some more. The crowd booed immediately after that. Naomi and I went to Nattie's side to make sure she was okay.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Damien Sandow knock down Tyson Kidd off of the apron of the ring. Cody and the Usos went to Tyson's side. The bell rang to end the match that turned into a no contest.

Naomi, Nattie, Tyson Kidd and the Usos quickly left the arena as Cody joined me in the ring. AJ gave me a neck breaker while Damien gave Cody his finisher: The Silencer.

AJ skipped around Cody and me, smiling happily and took the Divas title from the referee's hand... that was soon to be mine.

I quickly got up and pushed AJ down then slapped Damien hard in the face. The crowd oohed when it happened. Cody stood up after that and gave Damien the Cross Rhodes. The crowd cheered but booed when AJ stood up. I knew what I had to do to her.

"What's imigie going to do to AJ?"

"What? What's she going to do?"

Instead of finishing her with my own finisher, I decided to add a twist in me in honor of my best friend who stood by my side. I set up AJ for the one move I had to do that made me very unpredictable.

"Oh my god! Are you serious imigie!"

"Cross Rhodes! imigie gave a Cross Rhodes to the Divas Champion! My god! Has Cody been teaching her this?"

"We don't know King. She's very unpredictable."

A sadistic smile was shown on my face as I picked up the Divas title from the floor where AJ dropped it. I stood up tall with Cody and held the Divas title in my hand. Triple H and Stephanie quickly got into the ring, still holding the vacant World Heavyweight Championship belt and the Mixed Tag Team Championship belts. The crowd cheered loudly as our theme song played.

"Cody's been passing down the Cross Rhodes to his friend, imigie! I wonder if she'll use it again. It's take her one step closer to the Divas Championship and the Mixed Tag Team Championship."

"If she uses it again Michael, we won't be ready for it. What does this mysterious lady have up her sleeve?"

"What about Cody too? He sure must have something up his sleeve. He's going for both the World title and the Mixed Tag Team Championship."

"You know, we never really had a Mixed Tag Team division but Cody and imigie make a great tag team. Remember, Cody's gonna be dashing and he'll make you believe it. imigie on the other hand wants to prove she don't need to be a Barbie doll to win. She needs to fight."

"A tag team with different opinions on looks but a perfect friendship right there. I want them to win."

Triple H and Stephanie left the ring and I tossed the Divas title on AJ's unconscious body. I blew a kiss to the audience then turned to leave the arena with Cody next to me. I knew what was coming and it was coming close.


	10. Aftermath

**[Backstage]**

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

I couldn't believe what had happened. It was beyond amazing. imigie and I walked backstage and saw Naomi, the Usos, Tyson Kidd and Natalya all there in pure shock.

"imigie," Natalya said to her. "That Cross Rhodes was incredible. I had no idea a Diva would be able to pull it off, especially that well."

"Nattie," I said. "That was beyond incredible. I've met Divas who have done it but not at such an incredible level as imigie."

I turned to imigie who still looked shocked, like she couldn't believe what was happening. I was beyond proud of her.

"imigie," I whispered. "You have to use it again some time. You'll help us win the Mixed Tag titles and you have to use it during the Divas Championship match."

imigie smiled as we surrounded her to give her a hug. She deserved to receive such kindness.

We suddenly saw Byron Saxton walk up to us to interview us. Naomi, The Usos, Natalya and Tyson Kidd quickly left when Byron approached us.

"Congratulations on your win," Byron said, acknowledging us. "Cody Rhodes and SearingSorrow imigie, on your way closer to Summer Slam. Cody, for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship; imigie, for the Divas Championship; and both of you for the Mixed Tag Team Championships. What is going through your minds right now?"

"Byron," I began. "This is what is going to happen at Summer Slam. What you just saw will happen at Summer Slam. It could happen during the World Heavyweight Championship match, it could happen during the Divas Championship match, it could happen during the Mixed Tag Team Championship match. It could happen at any time."

"Damien and AJ have got to watch their backs," imigie added. "We have had enough trying to put up with their mind games. Their time is running out and we will soon claim the throne that will no longer contain enlightenment and always looking forward to a new day. This will be an era of masking joy with sorrow. That is a promise. This goes for the World title match, the Divas title match and the Mixed Tag Team title match. This will be the Intellect of Enlightenment and the Black Widow against the Undashing and Searing Sorrow. That is a promise that we will not break."

imigie and I turned away to leave Byron then found a rather private spot close by the locker rooms. I took a moment to fix imigie's wavy black hair, trying to straighten it a bit because it looked to be a bit of a mess. She didn't turn away nor flinch a bit but she let me fix her hair.

"Why must you have to mess up your hair?" I asked her. "I can't stand it when you look like this."

imigie smiled a bit and laughed a little bit too.

"It's in my nature," she replied.

I double checked to see if her hair was perfect then we both departed from each other. I walked down the hall and saw Damien Sandow standing there, alone. I wondered where AJ was but that didn't matter to me.

I noticed there was a gleam of kindness in Damien's eyes. That was not normal. Usually, he would look at me like he was smarter than me but this was far too different. I didn't know what was happening at all.

"Cody," Damien said. "Throughout this, I have nothing but respect for you and imigie. I believe you both can win. While I'm still Mr. Money In The Bank, you and I could still be butting heads but I feel like I could slip away from AJ soon. I tell you, she is crazy."

I was beyond surprised at what I was hearing. Damien had respect for me and imigie and also believing that we could win. I was even more surprised when Damien actually said that AJ Lee was crazy. It took me a bit to comprehend all of the information he mentioned but I couldn't hold back a smile.

"I am most surprised to hear this and I'm sure imigie will be too," I replied. "I am also sure that you will cash in your Money In The Bank briefcase soon. We could be really close friends like imigie and myself. Maybe unable to reunite Team Rhodes Scholars but we can sure make perfect friends."

Damien nodded at what I was saying. He seemed to perfectly understand what I was saying. Could this mean Damien could turn away from AJ soon? Could this mean that Damien could be better off with imigie and I?

Despite my running thoughts, Damien and I hugged each other, showing signs of a possible friendship to return, not to reunite Team Rhodes Scholars but to have another friendship that imigie will soon come closer to. These signs were really starting to make me wonder what could happen.


	11. The Smackdown

**[Friday Night Smackdown]**

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

I couldn't believe it. It was time for the last Smackdown before Summer Slam. I was in the Divas locker room with the other Divas except for AJ.

"So you're really heading close for both the Mixed Tag Team Championships and the Divas Championship," Alicia Fox said. "Girl, that's incredible! You and Cody Rhodes will totally kick ass at Summer Slam. The Undashing One and the Mysterious Witch. Perfect tag team."

I smiled as the girls came around to hug me. I didn't think I would be so special. It wasn't even a year since I had been in WWE and I was reflecting back to what I had accomplished. First debuting in the WWE and I was already facing Natalya at Hell In A Cell. After that, I was already battling in PPV matches. I even got chances at the Divas Championship but of course I failed.

Now, I was getting another chance at the Divas Championship and also a first time chance at the Mixed Tag Team Championship. I knew Summer Slam was crawling closer than I was expecting.

"Thank you," I replied kindly as the Divas continued to hug me until I heard the door open. It was AJ.

I thought AJ would come in anger and attack me again but instead, there was a sweet smile shown on her face and kindness was clear in her eyes. The Divas stepped away while I stood where I was and didn't move. I was ready to hear AJ say something.

"imigie," she said. "I need to tell you something. I may think you're something I wasn't expecting but deep inside, I respect you. I may still play the bad girl for a while longer but I personally feel that you will do this at Summer Slam. Damien told Cody a very similar thing earlier. I think that Damien may slip away from me soon but it won't matter at this point. You're great Diva imigie."

I was shocked when I heard this. I was not expecting AJ to give me such a message like that. Before I could completely digest it all, AJ gave me a hug as I couldn't hold back from hugging her back. She let me go as I was beyond surprised. AJ smiled then turned to leave the locker room.

If I told Cody that I was given respect from my rival, he would tell me too. It was strange but also amazing. The other girls were amazed as well. I was about to say something when the door opened and there was a referee.

"You're having a promo with Cody, Damien and AJ quite soon," he said. "You need to meet with Cody now."

He left as ai stood still to watch the doors close. I waved goodbye to the girls, took a deep breath and turned to the door to leave. After walking out of the locker room, I immediately saw Cody there. This time, he wasn't wearing the mask. I suspected he was going to save the mask for Summer Slam but I didn't say anything about that.

"Hello imi," he said cheerfully. "You're looking pretty tonight."

I smiled when he made that comment to me. I hugged him as he hugged me back. We let each other go as we walked down to the curtain, waiting for when we would do our promo for Summer Slam.

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

The crowd cheered wildly as imigie and I walked into the arena, saying hello to some fans along the way. After that, we got inside the ring and were handed microphones. This was going to get interesting.

I was about to speak when the crowd kept cheering. It was such an incredible time. I turned to imigie who was smiling at me. I smiled back at her in response. The crowd chilled a little bit as imigie acknowledged me to start off the promo. It was going to be good.

"You see, we want to do something interesting," I said. "Summer Slam is close and we all know what's going to go down. I will be facing Damien Sandow for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Oh yeah, Damien won't stand a chance, hence Mr. Money In The Bank. SearingSorrow imigie will be facing AJ Lee for the Divas Championship. AJ won't win because we all know imigie is the real anti-diva. Oh, and Damien amd AJ won't win the Mixed Tag Team Championships because enlightenment and crazy do not mix in too well."

The crowd cheered while I said this. It was amazing to see that the crowd really got into us. I turned to imigie and nodded at her, acknowledging her to go ahead and say something. I was anxious to hear what she had to say about this.

"Think about it," she explained. "Smart and crazy are two completely different things. They do not come together very well. The only smart in crazy is manipulation. On the other hand, undashing and mysterious may sound different but they do come together more easily. Call him undashing and he's mysterious. Call me mysterious and I'm undashing. What we are trying to say that it is easier to be undashing and mysterious than smart and crazy. We know one thing. Damien Sandow is not crazy. AJ is crazy!"

Immediately, Damien Sandow and AJ Lee's combined theme song played as they walked out and then stopped at the middle of the ramp. The crowd's deafening boos told us that they were here. Damien Sandow was holding his Money In the Bank briefcase while AJ Lee was holding the Divas Championship. Immediately, I was worried that imigie would lose her composure. To my surprise, she seemed to remain calm.

It was a little unnerving for imigie to call AJ the "C" word but I refused to bring that up. Because I knew imigie would be the one to handle AJ, I would leave that name calling to her.

"Perhaps, the power of enlightenment will teach you much," Damien Sandow said. "You don't seem to see the true power of enlightenment, do you? Cody, is there something I should do in order to teach you that? Maybe let me borrow imigie for a bit."

That struck a nerve into me. I was not pleased when I heard him say this. Why borrow imigie? I didn't want him to be clinging on her to teach me something.

"You defy us, don't you?" I replied with a hint of anger in my voice. "Think twice before you think about taking imigie away. I won't let you nor AJ get to her. If you disturb her, you disturb me. Disturbing the mysterious is disturbing the undashing."

The crowd cheered then booed when Damien was about to speak again. I was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Cody," he said. "I thought you were my brother but both you and imigie are nothing but a bunch of clowns. Therefore, AJ and I are better than the two of you."

The crowd booed that was unforgettable. Then I noticed that AJ was about to speak. I took a deep breath as I itched a bit closer to imigie, keeping her as close to me as possible.

"Cody, you do know that Damien and I have something for you. Damien will silence you and I will make imigie tap out."

The crowd's booing amazed me. I couldn't believe it. I saw that AJ was going to speak again. All who I really wanted to hear was imigie but I knew I had to wait.

"So at Summer Slam," AJ continued. "Damien and I will kick your ass."

More booing erupted the entire arena. I turned and saw that imigie was finally going to speak. I was already anxious to hear what she had to say.

"You really think so?" she said. "Think it about it. You are waiting for a new day full of happiness, you skip around to try to hypnotise a bunch of superstars. Damien is well smart to see if you had any education. Scholar smart and crazy smart cannot come together. There is a deep weakness in you and him. You just don't see it. Cody and I are a whole completely different story. You saw Damien fracture Cody's spirit by winning the Money In The Bank match for the World Heavyweight Championship contract. It hurt him to see me lose the Divas Championship match when both him ans Damien distracted me and you made me tap out. Therefore, he is lost in the undashing world. I am the one who awaits the light to turn into darkness and take away the happiness and replace it with sorrow."

The crowd cheered loudly for her. As far as I was concerned, that was the longest time I have ever heard her speak. I thought AJ would speak but imigie was already going to speak before AJ could.

"You have something deep inside that I can't quite put my finger on," imigie continued but this time, with a colder tone in her voice. "I have no other way to say it so I am going to make it simple. My agonized spirit detects that you are crazy!"

Immediately after that, AJ slapped her hard. imigie held her face in shock. The crowd gasped when it happened. I felt my heart sink, knowing that AJ would dominate imigie and leave her without any sense of caring.

Before AJ couod so anything, imigie pushed her back viciously. The crowd and I knew I had to do the same thing to Damien. I pushed him back then started exchanging punches. The crowd continued to go wild for us.

I finally let Damien go and immediately after, I saw imigie let go of AJ. I picked up Damien and gave him a Cross Rhodes. The crowd cheered and the commentators shouted.

"Oh my god! Cody Rhodes with a Cross Rhodes on Damien Sandow! And I have no idea what plan imigie has on the Divas Champion."

I turned to my right amd saw imigie pick up AJ and I knew what was going to happen.

"Oh my god! The Image Breaker onto the Divas Champion! imigie with the Image Breaker!"

imigie dipped back and let out a scream. I smiled at her, acknowledging her that I was amazed.

imigie and I stood behind the bodies of the two villains, took each other's hand and raised them up high, showing that we would claim our thrones at Summer Slam. Nothing could stop us at this point. The crowd cheered for us as our theme song played.

The message was being sent to Damien and AJ, at least to our minds. We put our hands down and let each other go as we climbed out of the ring and went backstage. On our way, I noticed that imigie blew a kiss, probably to our rivals. I smiled, knowing that this Sunday would be a huge turn that could change forever. And I knew that this Sunday, imigie and I would become double champions.


	12. Good Luck

**[Summer Slam Day: Backstage]**

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

It was a wonderful day in Los Angeles, California. I walked into the Staples Center with fellow WWE Diva Kaitlyn. Today was the day I could finally take what I am meant to hold.

"I'm so excited for you imigie," Kaitlyn said. "You will finally get to do what I couldn't do. Literally in both matches."

I smiled in response, pleased to hear that Kaitlyn was happy for me.

"Thank you Kaitlyn," I replied as we continued walking until one man of the WWE creative team, Mark Corano stopped us.

"Hello ladies," he said before motioning to me. "Hey imigie, I need to talk to you for a bit and also, Sandra has your new gear ready."

We walked into a private area and I was ready for what ever Mark was going to say.

"imigie," Mark began. "Your face character is going to go on a whole new level. You will be this psychologically, twisted face. You will still speak of I stand and fight, searing sorrow and such. It will just be in a darker way. We'd also maybe try for you to have a rather twisted, tortured voice. We've seen you pull it off pretty well in NXT so we'd like for you to use it again. Since Cody will be undashing, we'd like you to use some of those elements as well as he will for you. Then we could see you and him become one of the greatest mixed tag teams yet."

I nodded in response, genuinely surprised to hear this. I was also excited to hear the news. I personally felt that it was time to have a darker side, one that would be unforgettable.

I waved goodbye to Mark then turned to find Sandra dead ahead. With her, I saw AJ Lee, Alicia Fox, Cameron, Kaitlyn and Natalya. This was going to get really interesting with them there. I approached them then they immediately turned back to say hello.

"Oh imigie," Sandra said while handing me a plastic bag with something black inside of it. "Your gear is ready. I put it in this bag. Put it on and show me. I'm really interested to see what you look like in it."

I smiled and thanked her kindly. I waved goodbye to them all and then turned to head to the Divas locker room. I arrived at the door in no time, opened the door, got inside, put my stuff down, and opened the plastic bag which held what is now my new ring attire. I took off my street clothes and carefully put on my new ring gear and saw something else in the bag after I put on my attire. I smiled and pulled it out and saw it was a long black cloak.

The black cloak had a rather soft texture to it. The back of the cloak had a picture with a dark angel. There was dark blue text underneath it in Chiller font that read: Undashing Sorrow.

I smiled as I turned to a nearby mirror and looked at a rather beautiful woman who stared back at me. There were some blue and red streaks in her hair while the rest of it was black. Her skin was close to an ivory color and her eyes were completely wide open, enough to show me the chocolate brown that was so dark that it was almost black. I blinked before looking back at the mirror and stared back at the woman.

She wore a black basque top which showed no signs of any other colors. It fit perfectly with her rather small body. On the shirt were small hints of star printings that signified the night. I looked down and saw that she was wearing black shorts that almost barely covered her butt. It had a raven for the printing and I smiled when I saw it. I saw that she was wearing Dr. Marten's boots. This had never looked more perfect than it already was.

I looked back up and smiled and noticed that the woman in the mirror did the exact same thing. I winked as she copied the action and walked away from the mirror. I went ahead and put on the cloak then turned to head out of the Divas locker room and saw AJ along the way.

"Oh my gosh imigie!" she squealed. "You look so pretty tonight."

"Aww thank you AJ," I replied in response then hugged her like she was my sister.

She let me go and lead me to the WWE seamstress Sandra. Sandra turned to me and looked beyond excited.

"Girl, you are looking good tonight," she said happily. "I love this!"

I smiled at her in response then turned to AJ.

"Oh and imigie," AJ said. "The Mixed Tag Team Championship match will be second to last match. The Divas Championship match will be the second match and the World Heavyweight Championship match will be the fifth match."

I smiled while she gave me an adorable smile while holding her Divas Championship.

"You should Damien while I'll find Cody," I replied as AJ and I departed to find our mixed tag partners and Summer Slam had already started with Kane vs Bray Wyatt.

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

I was on the pursuit to look for Cody as I looked down the hall until I found him talking to Daniel Bryan. Daniel had already turned to leave when I walked up to Cody and saw something within him that almost gave me chills on my spine. It was his plastic mask that he wore than almost chilled me to the bone but I didn't show it.

"Hey imigie," he smiled. "You look gorgeous tonight."

I smiled back and mouthed a "thank you" then hugged him as he hugged me back. It was like we were brother and sister. We let each other go as I took a deep breath to speak.

"The Divas Championship match will be after Kane vs Bray Wyatt," I explained. "Your match will be after Brie vs Natalya and the Mixed Tag Team Championship match is second to last, after CM Punk vs Brock Lesnar."

Cody nodded in response, looking rather pleased. We were one step closer to main eventing.

"I'm sure you'll win this match imigie," Cody said as we walked down to the curtain. "You really are championship material."

I smiled as I heard that the Bray Wyatt vs Kane match had ended. I was excited but nervous at the same time but I didn't let the nervousness faze me. I knew it was time to show who is the real anti-diva in this match. Would it be crazy or mysterious?


	13. A Diva's Fight

**[Divas Championship match]**

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

I heard AJ's theme song play and the crowd boo as I pictured her skipping down the ring with Damien Sandow and holding the Divas title in her hand. I surprisingly didn't lose my composure here.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship!" I heard Lillian Garcia's voice. "Introducing first; accompanied by Damien Sandow; from Union City, New Jersey; she is the Divas Champion; AJ Lee!"

Cody hugged me as if he were expecting me to lose my composure here. I guess he was worried that I would.

"It's okay imigie," he whispered.

AJ's theme song stopped playing as Cody let me go and I was ready for the fight that I was preparing for.

My new theme song You Don't Belong by Daughtry (in a half step lower key) played and the crowd cheered more loudly than ever. Cody and I walked out of backstage and into the arena. I slightly covered my face then let it drop as I dipped back and let out a scream. The crowd cheered even more as we walked down the ramp before I heard Lillian Garcia speak again.

"And introducing the challenger; being accompanied by Cody Rhodes; from Austin, Texas; SearingSorrow imigie!"

"Okay, things between the Divas Champion AJ Lee and SearingSorrow imigie have gotten so personal," Michael Cole said. "And imigie isn't just here for the Divas title, she wants revenge on AJ for putting her through the pain of costing her with the Divas title at Money In The Bank. The once Team Rhodes Scholars came out to distract imigie and AJ put imigie in the Black Widow, leaving her no choice but to tap."

I shook my head as I climbed up to the ring, took off my cloak, then threw it down as I held the ropes, dipped back and screamed. I noticed that Cody had a dangerous look on his face, staring at Damien Sandow.

I got in the middle of the ring as AJ kissed the Divas title, maybe for one last time. It was probably a goodbye kiss. She handed it over to the referee who took it from her and held it up high. He then handed it over to Damien Sandow who placed it on the announce table.

"AJ, it's all you!" Damien shouted.

"This is your throne imigie!" Cody said. "This is for the undashing!"

The match bell rang as AJ and I had a long stare down. AJ tilted her head from side to side with an adorable smile on her face. And during the match, I could clearly hear the commentators.

"Well, we start off with a stare down from these ladies. AJ? imigie? Do something!"

AJ began to skip but I shook my head and took the first move when I pulled AJ's arm and pulled her down. The crowd cheered and Cody smiled.

"imigie is not playing games here. She will do what it takes to take the title from AJ."

"She's mysterious and undashing, Michael. Perhaps she's just a Diva version of Cody Rhodes?"

"Shut up JBL! She is herself. Cody is just her close friend."

"Can we focus on the match instead of talking about imigie's friendship status?"

AJ laughed as she stood up and pushed me down. I stood back up and gave her a clothesline. I immediately went for a pin but AJ kicked out.

AJ slowly stood then slapped me hard. The crowd booed then cheered when I gave her an Irish whip to the ropes then clotheslined her down again. Instead of pinning her, I exchanged punches briefly before AJ fought out of it.

"What's the matter imigie? Huh?" AJ asked as she jumped on me and put me in a sleeper hold.

The pressure and the pain was intense. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hold on to this. The commentators continued their rather obnoxious comments.

"Oh man, imigie is hanging tough. Nope, now she's down on one knee. Can she fight out of AJ's grasp as Cody Rhodes looks on, seems to want her to fight out of it."

Thinking quickly, I stood back up then backed up to the nearest turnbuckle and bumped AJ into it, breaking free out of the hold. Taking deep breaths, I slowly walked away but AJ managed to push me down. How feisty of her?

She went to pin me but I kicked out, knowing I still had more fight in me and I didn't want that to be at an end.

"You got this imigie!" Cody cheered me on as I stood up and tackled AJ down. AJ and I began to exchange punches at each other until AJ backed away, ran to a turnbuckle and climbed up to the top rope.

"Oh man! AJ's going high risk! I think imigie is going to need to watch out."

AJ jumped off from the top rope, maybe to take me down but just before she could land on me, I caught her in mid-air and took her down with a spinebuster. The crowd cheered loudly and I saw the surprised expression clearly shown on Cody's face.

"Spinebuster to the Divas Champion! imigie is about to kill this match! She's so tough!"

I quickly went to go pin AJ again but she kicked out at two. I wasn't shocked about AJ kicking out, I was shocked about the spinebuster I did to AJ.

I stood up and was about to do something else but AJ went for a neck breaker and pinned me but I kicked out at one.

I noticed the frustrated expression shown on Damien's face and I smiled. I stood up as I pushed AJ down with a sadistic smile on my face. The crowd kept getting into the match. I picked up AJ and was about to go for a sidewalk slam but AJ countered and and immediately went for her submission hold, the Black Widow.

"AJ caught imigie! AJ caught imigie! AJ caught imigie in the Black Widow! AJ may retain her title here. imigie is going to have to tap out here."

The pain was beyond excruciating. She pulled my arm, close to the point when she was practically pulling my arm off. In my own agony, I screamed as Cody tried to tell me to break out of the submission.

"Please stay in the match imigie!" Cody said. "Do it for me!"

I didn't know how much more of the pain I could take. It was beyond painful for me to handle but I couldn't give up this easily. Thinking quickly, I let my free arm to pull AJ's arm away and I gave her a sidewalk slam. The crowd went wild and chanted my name.

"She broke out of the Black Widow! How tough is she?"

I found a turnbuckle and got ready to charge at AJ but I instead of charging at her, I thought of something different. I walked over to AJ and knew exactly what I was going to do. The crowd might have expected me to go for either the Image Breaker or Breaking Sorrows but it wasn't that. I briefly turned to Cody and gave him a small wink at him and got AJ exactly where I wanted her.

"imigie has AJ. What's she gonna do?"

"Oh my god! Did I just not see this coming?"

"Cross Rhodes to the Divas Champion! I think we might have a new champ!"

"Wow! imigie was really smart about this one! I did not see this coming!"

"imigie definitely has the advantage here. She has it!"

The crowd's intense cheers gave me the feeling that they approved it much. I smiled briefly after giving the Cross Rhodes to AJ, covered one side of my face then pulled it away as I dipped back and screamed. I positioned AJ as if I were going for the sharpshooter but I actually went for the scorpion cross lock, known to be as Searing Sorrow.

"Oh my god! imigie had AJ exactly where she wants her!"

"Submission hold! Scorpion cross lock, known as Searing Sorrow!"

"Searing Sorrow! Searing Sorrow! AJ is going to have to tap!"

The crowd cheered and chanted my name once again. I held on to as AJ with the hold with as much strength as I could use. AJ seemed to struggle to try to find a way a way out until she stopped struggling and lightly tapped on my arm. I knew what that meant. The match bell rang again, signifying that the match had ended. I let go of AJ as both my theme and cheers roared in the arena. I opened my mouth wide open in surprise.

"New Divas Champion! We have a new Divas Champion!"

The referee took the Divas Championship from Cody Rhodes and handed it to me. I was so surprised and shocked that tears welled up in my eyes in joy. Cody climbed inside the ring and hugged me back as I cried in his arms.

"And the winner of this match by submission, and new Divas Champion, SearingSorrow imigie!" Lillian Garcia said.

I let Cody go and held the Divas title high up in the air. It felt perfectly right for it to be with me. It was such an amazing moment for me.

I turned and briefly saw Damien Sandow and AJ leave the arena then I saw all of the other Divas in dresses run to the ring to come to congratulate me by hugging me as I cried still in shock while I held the Divas title in my hand.

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

Alicia Fox, Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, Eva Marie, Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn, Layla, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Aksana, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, Lillain Garcia, Vickie Gurerro and Renee Young all came to surround me along with Cody. It was such an incredible moment.

An "imigie is Divas Champ" chant broke out as my theme song stopped playing but I couldn't stop crying.

All of the sudden, there came Stephanie McMahon, Triple H and Vince McMahon came to join the hugging group with us. It was amazing. I didn't even bother caring about what the commentators were saying.

"SearingSorrow imigie has beaten AJ Lee! She's the new Divas Champion!"

"imigie was close to losing this match when she was caught in the Black Widow. And somehow, she broke out of the Black Widow and well, we thought she was going to go for a spear but instead, she went to a different angle."

"We thought imigie was going to go for Breaking Sorrow or Image Breaker but instead, she gave a Cross Rhodes to AJ, then put her in her submission, Searing Sorrow. In the end, AJ had no choice but to tap, which lead to imigie becoming the new Divas Champion!"

I hugged the Divas Championship title tightly in my hand, still crying. I was so happy with the tears still pouring from my face. In all honesty, I had no idea that the crowd would make such a big deal about it. I hugged everyone back while still holding the Divas title. It was incredible but now I had one more match to compete in. If I became double champ, it would be amazing.


	14. Cody's Match

**[World Heavyweight Championship match]**

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

The area was dark as I was prepared for my match. Standing by me was imigie, the new Divas Champion. She was holding the title close to her and she stared on with cold eyes.

"You can't lose this one," she said with a cold tone in her voice. "We know what this is for. If AJ decides that she should interfere, I will take care of her."

"You're right," I replied. "When I win, we have one more thing that we need. Something valuable."

"Someone," imigie corrected me. "The titles mean so much more than just a prize. You hold him tight, I hold her tight, we hold them tight."

Before she continued, she started to gesture to the Divas title.

"I have fought for her ever since I got here. Now, she can never stray away from me. It your turn to fight for him and know how valuable he is to you. He's calling for you. He needs you."

The way imigie worded that was something I had never thought of before. It sounded like she wanted to bring prestige to every title we were soon going to hold tonight. I knew she was right.

We went through the curtain as my theme played. Cheers erupted as I showed up, covering almost half of my face while I turned and briefly saw imigie gesture to me before my name was announced.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the first challenger; being accompanied by the new Divas Champion SearingSorrow imigie; from Marietta Georgia; Cody Rhodes!"

I was amazed at the crowd cheering loudly, just about the same volume they were when they cheered for imigie.

We arrived to the ring as I climbed into it. The cheers continued as I took off my jacket and handed it to imigie.

"This is his house!" imigie screamed. "The house of the undashing!"

The crowd cheered then booed immediately afterward when Damien Sandow's theme song played. Damien walked down the ramp and AJ, no longer the Divas Champion, accompany him down.

I turned to the announce table and saw the commentators and both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon with the World Heavyweight Championship in their hands. I noticed that John Cena's name was no longer there but the space where the name should be was blank. I was baffled but I didn't let that faze me.

I turned back and saw that Damien was already in the ring. I had to keep focus on Damien. AJ could do something although imigie would do what she can to pull her away.

"You better stay away AJ!" imigie screamed to AJ.

I smiled just before the bell ring I made the first move by pushing down Damien. Damien stood up before I gave him a dropkick. I pinned him but he kicked out at one. I wasn't frustrated but I gave him an Irish whip before clotheslining him down. The crowd cheered for my actions. I all of the sudden heard something I had never imagined hearing ever since I had aligned myself with imigie.

"Cody Rhodes!"

That was it! They were chanting my name! I was surprised to hear that but it put a smile on my face as I went for a drop kick then going for a series of clotheslines, feeling fired up. Before I went for a final clothesline, Damien clotheslined me down and pinned me. I kicked out at one but Damien when for an abdominal stretch.

I tried to think quickly to find my way out and saw imigie cheering me on and the crowd joined her as I finally fought my way out of the hold. I elbowed Damien in the chest and finally knocked him away from me.

Damien suddenly clotheslined me down then hit me with his finisher, The Silencer and the crowd booed immediately after that. Damien pinned me for a two and a half count. I was powerful enough to get out of his hold, knowing it wasn't enough to weaken me.

I clotheslined Damien down and went to the ropes for a Disaster Kick. The crowd cheered without a doubt. I was about to pin Damien but AJ somehow tried to distract me but imigie pulled her down and knocked her out with her own finisher, Breaking Sorrows. The crowd cheered louder for her as I had figured. No wonder why she was loved so much.

I gave a dropkick to Damien then set him for my finisher, the Cross Rhodes. The crowd's pop was intense, very similar to a John Cena pop. I pinned Damien for a three count and the bell rang along with my theme song playing in the arena. The screaming crowd didn't stop as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon handed me the World Heayweight Champion.

"Here is your winner and new World Heavyweight Champion, Cody Rhodes!"

It was amazing to watch as imigie got inside the ring too, holding the Divas title close to her as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back, knowing that we were growing stronger. It was amazing to watch what was happening.

I knew that now, imigie and I had one more championship match to fight for. That was the Mixed Tag Team Championship.

"Searing Sorrow!" "Undashing!"

Chants broke out as my theme song ended and I looked into the eyes of imigie without saying anything. She smiled back in response.

One thing I knew what must have been in our minds, we were getting closer to our tag match. I suddenly had a raging thought inside my head that the match would turn out to be rather ugly. It wasn't just me and Damien starting our issues back at Money In The Bank. Both imigie and AJ were both in their feud for much longer and imigie was victimized by AJ ever since Extreme Rules.

Despite that worry, I was proud to see where I was heading. Now, I had one more championship to claim, and I was not doing this alone. I looked back at imigie and smiled at her and she smiled back.

Our time was so close and even the cheering crowd knew that we were getting closer to fighting for that last of gold we still needed to get. There was no time for Enlightened Black Widows but there was time for Undashing Sorrows.


	15. Our Deepest War

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

It was completely dark. No light was in sight but that did not bother me. I was once again buried in the darkness along with Cody Rhodes.

"This is it imigie," Cody said in just above a whisper. "The World Heavyweight Champion, the Divas Champion, now soon to be the WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions."

A smile came across my face as I looked up at him. I wasn't nervous. I wasn't over confident. I was just confident to walk out to the ring for the second time. I felt very radiant despite being covered by a dark cloak that covered my ring gear.

"AJ and Damien are full of ugliness and the only way to take that out is to beat them imigie," Cody whispered in my ear with a dark tone.

"There is too much light within them," I replied. "This will not be a happily ever after."

Cody and I walked to the curtain and we already saw AJ Lee and Damien Sandow enter the ring. The boos were loud and clear enough for me to hear.

Cody turned to me and I turned to look at him.

"Are you ready for this imigie?" he asked.

I boldly nodded as we itched closer and closer to the curtain, waiting for our turn to enter the ring. I knew one thing that told me that this match was unlike a normal mixed tag team match. This wasn't just a fight for the Mixed Tag Team Championships. This was a conflict that had gone too far that left a huge wound that was seeping sorrow. This was a fight that would end once and for all.

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

It was time for the match. I was standing next to Cody and patiently waited before we would go to the ring. I suddenly heard a mashup of Damien Sandow's and AJ Lee's theme songs. I nodded with an evil smirk on my face as I heard the announcer. "The following mixed tag team match is for the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship! Introducing the first challengers, Damien Sandow and AJ Lee, Intellectually Evil!"  
Just like that, I heard several boos that nearly made me chuckle.  
"You ready for this Imigie?" Cody asked me.  
"I'm ready for this," I replied.  
The mashup song ended and silence erupted in the audience. I noticed through the curtain, the lights went out in the arena. I was slightly confused until an official came to me.  
"This will be an entrance for you and Cody during pay-per views."  
I nodded then prepared to walk to the ring with Cody.  
"I don't wanna drown in you. You're only smoke and mirrors tonight."  
Cheers exploded throughout the arena as Cody and I walked into it. The lights slowly turned on from dark blue and blood red and then turned on again. Cody hid his face while I let out a scream before the announcer said something.  
"And their opponents also challenging for the WWE Mixed Tag Team Championships, Cody Rhodes and SearingSorrow Imigie, The Undashing Sorrows!"  
The cheers continued as we walked down the ramp then climbed our way to the ring. The cheers didn't stop cheering when our music ended. Cody turned to me to ask me something.  
"Do you want to go first?"  
"I guess so."  
"Cool. Good luck."  
I saw Cody get to the apron as I saw AJ climb inside the ring. This was going to start off as Divas action. I prepared myself to make the first move when the right time was there.

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

I turned to Cody and asked him if he wanted to start off the match or if I wanted to. He said I should start off the match and I nodded  
I quickly got in the ring and AJ was in the ring too. The bell rang for the match to start and like with the Divas championship match, it started with a stare down.  
"Imigie and AJ staring coldly at each other. One of them is gonna have to make a move."  
AJ skipped and laughed with a smile on her face but I shook my head as I did what I did in the Divas Championship match by pulling AJ and taking her down.  
"Imigie made the first move! She's certainly not playing games. She may be the new Divas Champion but she clearly has her eyes on these titles."  
"Yes she is Michael. The WWE Mixed Tag Titles are on the line right now at SummerSlam."  
I quickly picked her up and gave her a back breaker then went for the early pin.  
"Divas Champion going for the early cover but AJ kicks out."  
I grabbed her arm and Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle near by Damien Sandow and I knew what I was going to do next.  
"She tags in the new World Heavyweight Champion Cody Rhodes and he's ready to continue this match."

*Cody Rhodes' POV*

I went into the ring full of adrenaline as AJ tagged in Damien Sandow. Damien ran to me but I clotheslined him down just before I heard obnoxious screaming from AJ, obviously out of anger.  
"AJ does not sound pleased at all about this."  
Damien quickly gave me a neck breaker before I made another move.  
"Damien going to pin the champ but he powers out."  
I took my time to stand up before turning to Damien.  
Damien was about to go for another neck breaker but I countered it into a a neck breaker of my own before I turned to Imigie who was stretching her arm patiently waiting to be tagged. I turned to Damien to axe handle him before I made the tag to Imigie.  
I went into the ring apron and something deep in my mind told me Imigie was going to do the unpredictable.

*Imigie's POV*

After Cody tagged me, I turned to Damien and stared at him with a dangerous look in my eyes.  
"Look at the dangerous eyes of the Divas Champion. She wants a piece of Damien."  
Anger was clear on my face as I immediately slapped him hard on the cheek.  
The crowd oohed in shock as I gave him the double knees to the chest.  
"Whoa! This is a side of Imigie you don't want to mess with."  
"Yes King! And that was to Damien Sandow. I'm surprised the ref ain't counting it a loss for Damien not tagging in AJ."  
"Me too JBL."  
AJ tagged in to Damien as she came running to me and kicked me down. She pinned me for a one count as I stood up and kicked AJ on the chest hard.  
I quickly sat as I grabbed her arms and her legs then laid down on my back as a submission.  
AJ screamed as the crowd cheered loudly and chanted my name.  
"Whoa! Divas Champion got very technical with this kind of submission."  
"Yes King. That submission does seem quite painful."  
I let AJ go by powerbombing her down then I pinned her for a two count.  
"This is so far quite a physical match between these mix tag teams. The Divas have really given us quite a lot to offer."  
I gave AJ a dangerous look as I immediately grabbed her and lifted her up before delivering another powerbomb.  
I quickly dragged her and laid down on her back and and held her chin up for a chin lock.  
"This is wrestling!" The fans chanted as I held on to the move before letting her go then went on frenzy mode by punching her then kicked her again before I turned to Cody to give him the tag.

*Cody Rhodes' POV*

Seeing how technical and physical Imigie was really told me I had to step it up because after everything that happening at Money In the Bank was something that would haunt me and I had to take my anger out on Damien.  
I straightened myself and charged at Damien with a clothesline then we exchanged punches.  
"Cody! Cody! Cody! Cody!" The crowd chanted as I helped Damien up then kicked him down to the ground before punching him again.  
I quickly pinned him but he kicked out at one and a half. Anger was fully shown on my face as I pulled him up and then we exchanged punches back and forth, each of us hitting harder than the previous time.  
"These two also having this personal. Damien and AJ did cost Cody the World Heavyweight title briefcase at Money In The Bank. But now, he's the new World Heavyweight Championship so Damien could cash in at any time he wishes."  
"Yes King. Mr. Money In the Bank Damien Sandow has those smarts to take advantage and so does his mix tag partner AJ Lee."  
"JBL, you also realize that the new Heavyweight Champion Cody Rhodes will do anything do take out Damien to win these titles just like he did with the World Heavyweight title. Or his mix tag partner the new Divas Champion Imigie could do anything. She's been affected before. She did stand up for the Divas division by fighting against Cody. She may have fell short in their first encounter but she has shown us she is much more than a pretty face. She's the dark anti-Diva for a reason. Why else would she be here."  
"Headlock to Cody from Damien"  
I collected myself after kicking him from the headlock then got to the ropes and gave him the Disaster Kick.  
"Disaster Kick!" Cody could end this match in a piece!"  
"He's going for the pin!"  
"One...two... Sandow stayed alive!"  
Anger filled my eyes as I immediately started exchanging punches with him.  
"Haha! I'm gonna do that to you Imigie!" AJ Lee shouted  
"Shut your mouth up you bitch!" Imigie screamed back.  
The crowd oohed. I drop kicked Damien before kicking him one last time.  
I turned to look behind me and saw Imigie waiting anxiously before I gave her the tag and somewhere in my mind, I had a feeling that the fight between her and AJ would turn extremely ugly. I stayed back and kept my composure before paying attention to what any of these women had in mind.

*Imigie's POV*

Entering the ring as fast as I could, I saw AJ just make it before I clotheslined her down for five times then drop kicked her with high momentum.  
"The Divas Champion is going for the pin!"  
"One... but AJ manages to get her shoulder up."  
Thinking quickly, I exchanged a punch with AJ then picked her up and gave her a back breaker but from the corner of my eye, I noticed that she grabbed a hold of the referee's pants and he wasn't even looking.  
The anger and agony were clearly shown on my face as I tried to punch AJ but she hit me with the referee's belt and the referee didn't even turn to look until after we see both down.  
"AJ played sneaky and both women are down!"  
Slightly dazed, I laid down for 10 seconds before slowly getting back up my feet. I was slightly groggy but I didn't let that stop me. I clotheslined AJ down then picked her up for an Alabama Slam.  
"For Searing Sorrow!" I screamed before I picked her up to give her a sidewalk slam.  
"The Divas Champion is dominating here."  
"Imigie has this!"  
I gave AJ a head butt then picked her up again to give her a sidewalk slam but AJ countered it to her submission finisher, the Black Widow.  
"The Black Widow! The Black Widow! AJ caught the Divas Champion! Imigie might have to tap out here!"  
I screamed with the unbearable pain catching up to me.  
I saw Cody run out of the apron and pull Damien down. I then immediately had to focus on how to escape this hold.  
"Divas Champion Imigie is hanging on tight!"  
Thinking quickly, I used my free arm to grab her arm and gave her a power bomb.  
"Oh man! She powered out of the Black Widow!"  
"Better than Batista!" The crowd chanted as I walked quickly to the turn buckle.  
AJ ran to me but I gave her a hard hitting spear before she could do anything.  
"Spear! Wow! That had to cut AJ in half!"  
I turned and saw Cody give a Cross Rhodes to Damien.  
"Cody got Damien out cold!"  
I immediately positioned AJ as if I were going felt the Sharpshooter but instead when for my own submission, Searing Sorrow.  
"OH MY GOD! SEARING SORROW! The Divas Champion has AJ locked in Searing Sorrow!"  
"AJ might tap out!"  
"This was how Imigie won the Divas Championship! Can she do it again? Can she do it again?"  
I kept holding on as tight as I could then I saw AJ's hand come up and I knew what she had in mind.  
"AJ tapped out! We have new Mixed Tag Champions! Cody and Imigie won the Mix Tag Championships!"  
Our theme song played in the background as I let AJ go and a sense of happiness filled me.  
The referee gave me the women's belt of the Mix Tag Team Championship and gave Cody the men's belt of the Mixed Tag Team Championship belt as well as giving us the World Heavyweight Championship belt and the Divas Championship belt back.  
"Here are your winners by submission and new WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Imigie!"  
I couldn't believe it. I hugged Cody then we let each other go just before I heard Triple H's theme song. I turned and saw Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come down the ramp and climb into the ring and stood in the middle of the ring. Both had microphones in their hands and Cody and I turned to each other and besides thinking of our missions as a team, I knew we both had our own individual missions for the separate divisions we fought for.


	16. Epilogue: Mission

*Imigie's POV*

It wasn't long before their music stopped as the two bosses were ready to speak and the cheers began to slowly die down.  
"Bringing a Mixed Tag Team division is something new that we want to do," Triple H said. "It especially gives our women more titles to give opportunities to. But first, we would like to hear what the new World Heavyweight Champion and one half of the new WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions Cody has to say about what he wants to do for the men out there wanting to become the World Heavyweight Champion in the future."  
He gave the microphone to Cody who took it from him and didn't hesitate to say what he needed to say.  
"To all future World Heavyweight Champions," he said. "I have something to say for you. I want a variety of men to challenge me for the championship. Any men of any age or size. I'll continue to rage in any pain to you if you fail."  
He gave the microphone back to Triple H who turned to Stephanie McMahon.  
"Thank you Cody Rhodes," she said. "Now, we would like to hear what the other half of the new WWE Mixed Tag Team Champions and new Divas Champion Imigie has to say about what she wants to bring for the women out there. I will say, she has a more interesting message than we thought."  
She handed me the microphone and I took a deep breath before speaking.  
"To the WWE Universe," I began. "I'm about to take the Divas Division by storm when I say this. There are people like AJ Lee who want to redefine the word Diva. But, it never seemed to make a change in the division. It's just different Divas but nothing to help the division have its importance. My mission is to destroy the word Diva. I want to revolutionize women's wrestling. I am not a Diva. I'll be honest. There are two women who don't consider themselves Divas. They are Kaitlyn and Natalya. Now, I'm going to make this clear. In the world of Searing Sorrow, the Barbies won't stand a chance. Try to take these titles from me, girls. But in the end, you can't have these."  
The crowd chanted and cheered as I handed the microphone to Stephanie.  
"And these missions start now!" Triple H shouted and he and Stephanie led the way with me and Cody following them out of the ring.  
"This is awesome!" The crowd chanted.  
I was ready to do what it takes to bring in women and women's wrestling. And I knew, my mission was starting now.


End file.
